Sand Dune
Sand Dunes (refers itself sometimes as Sand Dudes) are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. Gregory and co. encounter these enemies at Sahara Desert and inside the pyramids. Physical Appearance Sand Dunes appear as giant, sand-like golems with dune colored bodies as well as their eyes, mountain-like shoulders, a round, dune sand body, and mounded heads. Development Sand Dune was based off the enemy Corkpedite from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Etymology Just like its name is stated, it comes from a dune, a hill of sand in the desert that was made by wind or water flow. Stats Note: These are the stats for Sand Dune in the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. Also, the stats for its body (named Crescent) is shown here as well because this enemy has two parts. Attacks Sand Dunes basically attack by throwing their body at foes. They also will use some special attacks, such as Aftershock, Stone Mound, Sandstorm, and Body Slam. Most likely, enemies like Sand Dunes are powerful, and only appear single with two other enemies. Sand Dune is also divided into two parts: the head (called the Sand Dune itself) and the body (named Crescent). The two parts share the same resistance and weakness, but have different stats. Because the head itself has the greatest stats, it is the main one that attacks. When defeating Sand Dune, the body will remain, but if Gregory and friends don't take it out quickly before the turn ends, it will use the move Self-Destruct, in which the user will explode from itself, damaging all party members on the field. Gregory and friends also can defeat the body first, but when the body is defeated, the Sand Dune will counterattack by throwing stones, or by hitting with its head, and die afterwards. It is recommended that both parts must be defeated in order to gain the full Experience Points. However, it is best taking out the head first, then the body, for the body doesn't have a counterattack. Because Sand Dude has great Attack and Defense stats, they are known to be powerful. However, they have low Special Attack and Special Defense, and are weak against water attacks, so it is best to defeat this powerful creature with special attacks, rather than with physical attacks. They are also slow in battle, which gives Gregory and co. the advantage to defeating these enemies. Two stronger versions of Sand Dunes are called Gravel Pits and Amethysts. There is an even stronger version of the three called Carat, who is only fought at the Challenge Tower. The only differences is that Carats are white, have diamond-spiked bodies, lock-gripped shoulders, shard-like feet, and blue eyes. Trivia *The body's (Crescent's) Mind Thought is referring to the main head, Sand Dune, as an idiot, possibly towards Sand Dune's way of calling itself "Sand Dude". *The body (Crescent) doesn't do much special attacks but the move Self-Destruct, because as a body, it does extreme measures to take out its foes. *When the body (Crescent) uses Self-Destruct, it faints, but also gives Gregory & friends EXP. Points still. It also works the same way for Sand Dune counteratacking without the body and dying afterwards. *On the body's (Crescent's) photo, it is misspelled as "Cresent". It was a mistake by Gregory when he was writing its name. However, he says that he'll keep it the way it is. *Sand Dunes are also encountered outside of battle, and is seen blocking some of the paths in the pyramids. *Sand Dune is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Shoulder Golems Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies